


[Hanmei Week] Day 3: Defend

by Zenaida



Series: Hanmei Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury, in which hanzo is shoved off the roof of a multistory building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Sombra is ordered to take out the sniper sitting atop a 7-story building. She shoves him off, not knowing that his girlfriend was standing only 10 feet away from where he lands.





	

The biggest threat is always the one you can't see. And once again, that was true.

He couldn't have sensed the person sneaking up behind him if he tried. He didn't see the flash of purple, he didn't hear any footsteps. So when Hanzo heard the metallic noise of her camoflauge breaking, he knew he was in trouble.

He held on to the edge the Talon agent attempted to push him off of. As he scrambled to try and climb back up, a sharp pain in his left wrist weakened him significantly. As it slipped, he saw the blood rushing from his arm. The same hurt occured in his right one, but instead higher up. His hand lost strength quickly, and soon he was plummeting to the ground.

When Hanzo's eyes opened again, everything was blurry and sore. A loud ringing in his ears broke his focus again and again, and a pounding headache forced him to close his eyes again. They cracked again, and this time he could make out colors. Bright blue, white, brown. Gray and deep red. A voice called to him, but the words were lost in the high-pitched hum. The cycle repeated once more, and finally, he could make out who was next to him. His snowflake kneeled at his side, worry creased into her forehead. Her hair was messy and her eyes were frantic.

"Hanzo? Hanzo, talk to me! Please!" Mei's voice cut through the white noise in his head, crisp and clear and loud. Hanzo opened his mouth, but nothing came out aside from harsh coughing. "Oh no, oh no, oh God...Dr. Ziegler, you really must hurry!"

Another voice sliced through the buzzing. "I know, Mei! I'm going as fast as I can. I should be at your coordinates in three minutes, just keep him breathing until I get there."  
"心愛, can you hear me? Say something, anything. Please. I can't lose you!" He wanted to say something. Anything. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but the words wouldn't come. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, he saw her hands clutching his, stained with blood. He needed to tell her that he was okay. He needed to...

...footsteps.

Lots of footsteps.

Mei had heard them as well. Her head shot up in the direction they came from, muttering something in Chinese. "不，請，而不是現在..."

She grabbed her gun as fast as she could, and flicked it to its wall setting. The flat directional control popped out, and she sat there, waiting. The wall didn't last forever, so she needed to wait until the last second. Hanzo tried reaching his hand over to her. It caused a sharp pain in his side, so he stopped where he was and rested it on her knee. She slid her mittened hand into his gently, and pulled the trigger. "Let's see them get passed this."

Hanzo let out a breath, and tried talking again, to no avail. Mei looked at him and sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry, Hanzo. I will make sure we both get out safe."


End file.
